Borderland Pt2
Campaign: Homestead Bound Borderland: Part 1 | Part 2 A Twist of Fate After the surprise battle with those skags and the main was in the process of being fixed, we weren't expecting Darby, Krios, and the Battle Whore to collapse. The whore wore herself out in sheer stupidity as for the other two my guess is they were too close to the blast radius of that hallucinogen grenade, the fools must have taken a deep pocket of air around it. They succumbed into a fetal like paralysis state of being and my medikit can only do so much to help, the most I could do is relax them by hitting a couple of pressure points, even then we would still have to wait for the gas to wear off on its own. Greaves and I loaded up all three in Fayte's jeep, and waited for the explorator to finish repairs on the water main. I checked my gear to make sure it was still 100% and kept watch while Lockheart was finishing up. I know that dragon is still out there and god only knows when we'll meet again. After Fayte finished up, we discussed what we were going to do to get the trade in our favor. The mutant kept yapping on about finishing the mission and returning to base, heh he sure is a whiny pup if you ask me, the rest of us were up continue searching this wasteland for anything we can use for ourselves or to sweeten the deal in our favor. A soldier chimed in and said there was a mine not too far from here, they may have useful tools and a Planetary Manifest of what this planet has to offer in terms of value. I'm surprise Darby didn't come too when he heard "value". We got in our vehicles and started rolling out, it was getting a little hot for me thankful we had water to cool off hydration is key in any operation. From the ork truck I spotted something moving right at us, but at our speed I couldn't make it out until the green skin Red Ded got pretty close, too close, we almost hit one. Thankfully we were able to drive flawlessly straight through the steeds' path, which is more than what I could say for Fayte, and the others, say what you want women shouldn't drive I don't mind a female pilot, but put them behind the wheel of a car and its asking for trouble. She ended up crashing into one of them in an explosion of metal, and gore. I only saw the aftermath, but I heard commotion so I signaled the ork to stop. No serious wounds could be seen, but I jumped out and rushed over to make sure they were okay. Rover seemed to only be bruised and rattled other than that he was fine. Fayte the driver, who was far worse, but conscious was still stable I was able to patch her up just fine, she'll live to see tomorrow. Now we have only 1 vehicle and all these bodies, so I brought up to Red Ded if it would be able to salvage that jeep and maybe combine it into ours. Red Ded all full of pride jumped at the idea and set to work on orkifying the jeep in order to get it running again. In the blink of an eye this ork has disassembled and reassembled a jeep and a truck to make some bus like vehicle, it was almost tank-like and of course he added red paint to "Go Fasta". While he was putting the finishing touches, one of the soldiers stated, "That's odd, usually those horses don't run like that unless something is chasing them". I'm not too familiar with these beasts they call "horses", if something scared them it might be worth a fight. "EVERYONE GET IN THE BUS!!" the mutt yelled. Red Ded got in the driver seat, everyone else got in the bus, and he took the gunner seat on top of the bus. The ork drove to the mine at full speed, the whole time people were hoping that dragon wouldn't spot us or make its way near us, I wouldn't mind having its heart for dinner. Rage In The Northern Mine Upon reaching the mine we began our dismount and started to wonder in the ork offered to go in first, I was right behind him weapon in hand. We arrive at a lift and we all agreed it would be the fastest way down, the ork however, pressed all the buttons in order to get to the lowest level. (Not the brightest color in the box) After about 20 minutes of every door opening and closing along with the whining of the mutant dog my patience were near thin, but thankfully we reach the ground floor and I could see a bright and shining light. We followed it and to our surprise we were surrounded by a vast of minerals, from the walls, to the floor and ceiling, the precious rock was everywhere. Red Ded let out a gasp as if his heart had stopped. (If I were in a better mood, I'd chuckle at this reaction, but now was not the time.) "HEY!! What the Hell, do you losers want!?" was what I heard in the background, that drew my attention right back down at a man behind some desk, I gave him a dirty look and walked away. "We came here to take a look at this planet's catalog." Greaves growled "HUH!? Why would you want to see that freak? You don't need to see it! Get outta here!" Greaves started yelling at the miner who seemed none too moved or even phased by him. I tuned them both out as I marveled at all of this ore we had before us, I also look around for equipment we may need. Greaves seemed to be happy he got a data-slate with all the info we needed and like a good hound dog he wanted to be the one to call the boss. (kiss ass) I keep looking around and I spot something that made me grin, the ork was moving faster than the fabled "SuperMan" as he began pocketing some of the metal. He grabbed every piece as if his life depended on it, I don't think even addicts had that kind of problem, still I wasn't going to stop him. Raiders Nevermore Once our business was concluded there I overheard a miner talking about some bandit fort up to the northwest of our location, this peeked my interest and I pressed for more. He let me know some miners had been kidnapped by the bandits recently. (This was the fort that commander was talking about, we'd get a good bonus for taking care of them) I let the team know and within no time we mount up and take off full speed towards the base. In almost no time at all thanks to the monstrous design of Red Ded we arrive safe and promptly at the fort, it a pitiful excuse for a fort or even an outpost I say aloud "This is going to be easy". We began pondering on how to proceed I was in favor of driving right through the door and start firing off rounds until every body hits the ground, when all the sudden Red Ded decided to strut on ahead, to the front gate. Fayte and myself followed the ork,I sure as hell won't be shown up by a green skin whether I like them or not and Greaves went around the place to search for a second entrance, I don't think he ever found one as I didn't see him for some time. Now I don't think orks make great negotiators, but when that ork demanded to speak with the chief, those bandits opened the gate faster than a sailor hitting the gay bar on leave. We even got a fancy escort right to the big guy himself. Red Ded spared no time in demanding they give up the hostages and start working for things, I didn't want to talk so I started looking around to see how outnumbered we were. They stood at least 100 strong of just warriors although they were puny, however, I noticed women and children as well and that these people were ill equipped to actually stand up to us. Red Ded tried to convince them to stop running around doing this shit, and join all the other pinkies, so that they may be stronger, but the leader of raiders clearly weren't interested. They wanted nothing to do with the guardsmen anymore, they wanted things given to them with no output by them. (This enraged me the thought of giving resources to deadbeats who wish to be leeches instead of working for anything, they all deserve to be conscripted or put to death.) Fayte had another idea she asked what do they need and what can she do to help the people. "We have no clean water with which to grow food" 'the chief replied, I could see what she was thinking all she would need, was a large amount of scrap metal, and a location, and they would be able to get a water source."'Release to us the hostages, all of them, and I shall build you a water pump from which you may drink and grow crops" I saw tears almost well up in the eyes of the chief and his people as he agreed to our terms, friendliest bunch of bandits I've ever met if you ask me. Lockheart took all the scrap metal that was laying around and in a hurry began to work, these tech-priest sure do know how to build it only took her 2 hours to finish building it all that was left to do was dig a hole and install it. Thats where Red Ded and I came in, we had to dig 12 feet deep before we could even see moist dirt. The installation took another 6 hours, but as we said it was finished and they now has fresh clean water. (I still think it would have been easier to kill them all and take the women and children to camp.) Finishing Business The deal we struck was done on our end, but I didn't trust them if its one thing I've learned raiders have a hard time staying true. Red Ded demanded for the hostages and sure enough they were released and the chief was so grateful he even gave us some dirt on the Commander, we even got an escort back to our vehicles and we did it without firing a shot. (Truly I was slightly disappointed) Admiral Drunkard was waiting for us when we returned.We unloaded and brought the miners home, Nathan ordered us into the ship for a quick debrief. Nathan had us tell him what went on and how we all contributed to the goal, in which we informed him of our activities and the blackmail. Nathan was very interested in the blackmail. A Bonus For us All "Well now.... It seems, that there is but one thing left to do. Now I'm going to be gracious and let you volunteer for this; Who wants to kill the dragons!?" I spoke up as I wanted this kill badly "They may have treasure like in legends!", the dirty mutt laugh at me I paid no mind to him as if someone whose idea of hygiene is licking his balls. I was alone in the want to go to their lair, but I wasn't the only one who wanted them dead. However, we came up with a more indirect and simple plan to kill the beasts. Hit them with a Lance from our main ship. Nathan informed the Mining world Captain our plans, and then took the controls to the transport ship to take us close enough to see our ship destroy the dragon's hive. Nathan, Red Ded, and myself stepped out of the ship to watch the mayhem, it was a beautiful sight. I noticed even the mutt came down to revel in this joyous carnage. The flash was bright so bright hell I would have lost sight for at least a day had I not been wearing my visor, Greaves on the other hand couldn't stop staring and was blinded that fool. Upon opening up my eyes I saw a glistening in the distance and my jaw dropped, the ork I'm sure stopped breathing as did Nathan because what we were staring at was a smelted pile of pure Unobtainium, a whole quarry of it right on under the dragon's nest. I turned to mock Greaves who was still blind about how I was right. We returned to the camp one last time, Nathan discussed the details of the trade with the Captain, who didn't take very well to being black-mailed by the information that Fayte had on him. When the deal was done Nathan, came back onto the ship with a black eye and a smile, "Alright you lazy fucks we're getting off this rock, now can anyone tell me what they learned" I remained silent as the unobtainium speaks for me and that concludes my first mission with these fools. (I've been cursed by the Gods) Category:Homestead Bound Category:Log